


Bucky Meets Pizza Dog

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Team Cap stops at Clint's farm on the way to Wakanda.





	Bucky Meets Pizza Dog

The decision to stop by Clint's farm on the way to Wakanda was unanimous. T'Challa was already in his kingdom, preparing for their arrival, but Wanda wanted to see Nate again, and Clint owed his family an explanation. Sam and Scott just wanted proof that the archer was a family man, but Steve had a feeling Nick Fury would be there, and he had questions.

Bucky had taken some convincing. There were children there. An infant, even. What if he hurt them?

Clint had laughed. "I won't let you." It was said jovially, but there was steel underneath.

So Bucky relented, and that was how Laura found her husband on her porch with four superheroes and one assassin who was recovering from HYDRA brainwashing. To her credit, she simply waved them in, stopping Clint with the words "Lucky's back from the vet."

Clint's face nearly split with the strength of his grin. "Hey, pizza dog!" he called at the top of his lungs.

A large golden retriever barreled down the stairs to shove his gray muzzle into his human's chest. Clint stood up as Cooper and Lila came running after the dog, and Lucky skittled over to the new humans. He sniffed at Wanda happily, ran circles around Scott and Sam, and licked Steve's hand as he tried to pet him.

Finally, he planted himself in front of Bucky and barked once before leaping up and licking the remains of the metal arm, leaving a trail of doggie drool down the exposed wires.

Bucky blinked in surprise.

Clint chuckled. "Lucky's never made a wrong call when it comes to people, and I've had him longer than I've been married."

Steve smiled at the dog. "You should go play with him, Buck. You deserve some down time."

Bucky hesitantly scratched under the dog's chin. He smiled. "Okay."


End file.
